This disclosure teaches a variety of flying toys. First, there are several improvements for a self-propelled flying toy, herein referred to commonly as the Jetball. The Jetball can resemble a football and be used in a similar manner for throwing and catching. The improvements to the self-propelled flying toy are a continuation of the developments previously disclosed in application Ser. No. 11/500,749 filed on Aug. 8, 2006 and also the CIP application Ser. No. 11/789,223 filed on Apr. 24, 2007, which are both incorporated in full herein by reference.
The self-propelled flying toy includes a body with a ducted fan located inside the body and along a longitudinal axis. A motor and power source drive the ducted fan to create thrust for self-propulsion. Air is drawn in through air-inlets along the front of the body and can also be drawn through auxiliary air-inlets around the center of the body. Thrust is directed through an air-outlet at the back of the body. To counter the affects of gyroscopic precession, the front of the body has at least two angled surfaces facing an opposite thrust-generating rotational direction relative to the ducted fan. These angled faces create an opposite gyroscopic precession force which then cancels out the gyroscopic precession from the ducted fan. The result is a flying toy that flies in a straight direction.
Second, a new toy is disclosed as a self-propelled rocket. This toy is commonly referred to as the PropRocket. The PropRocket is a safe alternative to the combustion driven model rockets commonly used today. Combustion driven rockets are extremely dangerous and not suitable for unsupervised play by children. The PropRocket is electrically powered and easily rechargeable and quickly relaunchable. The self-propelled rocket toy includes an elongated body with a propeller coupled at the bottom end. An electric motor and power source drive the propeller to create an upward thrust. There are a variety of activation methods that are possible with the electric rocket, including technology developed in the Jetball.
Third, a new toy is disclosed as a throwing and catching flying toy. This toy is commonly referred to either as the Flying Football, the Wing-It Football or the Gliding Football. The throwing and catching flying toy includes a structural support attached with a lift-generating wing. A body which is used to throw and catch the toy is rotatably attached to the support. A tail and tail fin are connected either to the body or the structure and provides stability in the air, much as a tail fin on an airplane does. The body spins in the air when thrown similar to a football, yet the structural support and wings remain level during flight for producing lift. The result is the farthest flying football, allowing users to greatly increase the distance thrown.
Fourth, a new toy is disclosed as a bowless arrow which is commonly referred to as the Bowless Arrow. The toy is similar to an arrow, in that it flies through the air like an arrow, yet can be launched without an auxiliary bow. This is because the bow functionality has been integrated into the arrow. The bowless arrow includes a shaft with a slider translatably coupled. A resiliently stretchable bias, such as a rubber band or spring, is attached to the slider and the rear of the arrow. The slider is held in the front-hand while the arrow is drawn backwards with the rear-hand. Upon release, the slider forces the body of the arrow forward against the forward-hand.
In another variation upon the Bowless Arrow, lift-producing wings can be attached to the body such that the toy is able to glide substantially further. This is a fifth new product and is commonly referred to as the Arrow Plane.
Sixth, a new toy is disclosed as a distance-enhanced throwing toy. This toy is commonly referred to as the Catapult Javelin, for lack of a better name. The distance-enhanced throwing toy includes an elongated shaft with a tail fin at the rear for stability. An elongated handle is pivotably attached near the front of the shaft. The handle is temporarily and securedly biased and pivotable between a first position and a second position. The handle and shaft are generally parallel in the first position and the handle and shaft are generally perpendicular in the second position. A person can grab the handle in the second position and swing the toy at an increased velocity as compared to a normal throwing motion, such as with a football or baseball. The release speed is increased because of the length of the handle is further away from the body of the person throwing it. Upon release, the handle moves into the first position such that the overall toy is aerodynamic for forward flight.
Seventh, a new toy is disclosed as a throwing and flying toy. This toy is commonly referred to as the Cruise Missile, as its shape can be formed to resemble a cruise missile. The Cruise Missile is similar in nature to the Catapult Javelin, but also includes lift-producing wings for substantially increased distance thrown. The throwing and flying toy includes an elongated body having a front portion rotatably attached to a rear portion. A tail fin and lift-generating wing are attached to the rear portion, while an elongated handle is pivotably attached to the front portion of the body. The handle is temporarily and securedly biased and pivotable between a first position and a second position similar to the Catapult Javelin. Not only is the speed at which the toy thrown increased, but lift generated by the wings also increases the distance thrown.
New toy designs are constantly being invented to satisfy the curiosity and interest of the consuming public. Flying toys are of particular interest and has become a billion dollar industry. Accordingly, there is always a need for a variety of new flying toys. The present inventions fulfill these needs and provide other related advantages.